Timeless Doom
by Liuny
Summary: Una nueva aventura que comenzará por los desastrosos planes de Jack Sparrow, mientras que viejos conocidos regresan del otro mundo para ayudarles a derrotar una nueva amenaza.
1. ¿Y diez años después?

**Timeless****Doom**

**Summary: **_Una nueva aventura que comenzará por los desastrosos planes de Jack Sparrow, mientras que viejos conocidos regresan del otro mundo para ayudarles a derrotar una nueva amenaza. _

_NA: Wee. ¿Yo en este fandom? ¡No puede ser! (Como verán, hay déficit de fics, en esta sección y yo quedé con ganas de más je, je). ¿Slash? No lo sé, esta historia está en conforme vaya escribiendo, se va viendo, así que, advertidos están; cualquier incongruencia, échenle la culpa a mi musa, ellas se las lleva todas. Pero, por ahora, es un willabeth, sí, lo sé. Utópico en mí. Es un podría quedar un poco William!Centric, porque, como es mi personajes favorito, bueno, tiendo a irme más hacia él. _

**Capítulo uno:**_ ¿Y diez años después?_

Diez años ¿Qué eran diez años cuando se tenía la inmortalidad por delante? Todo pasa, o todo parecía pasar; excepto los antiguos preceptos. Todas aquellas inmemorables tradiciones sin tiempo ni espacio. Sonrió al sentir, la por ahora (y gracias a los dioses), candorosa y pacífica brisa de Calypso. "_The Flying Dutchman_, siempre debe tener un capitán". Suponía que esa debía ser una de esas tradiciones sin tiempo de las que le hablaba su mente.

El final del mundo no era tan austero, desde un punto de imparcial. Todo era muy pacífico y las almas…, no era fuente de ningún tipo de distracción, simplemente iban e _iban_, por supuesto, nadie regresaban; sin embargo, eran vista como: unas _lindas _vacaciones permanentes, o esa era la visión bastante idílica del nuevo guardián del final del mundo. Suspiró al ver el ocaso ¿O el amanecer? Tan hermoso, tan cargado de reminiscencias y aventuras que no volverán. Lástima que el rayo verde aún no se daría.

_William_, se escuchó un susurrar en el viento. Él conocía esa voz. Tía Dhalma, pensó con inquietud; algo malo estaba por suceder, sus sentidos se lo alertaban como otras veces, sin fallo, promulgando peligro.

Dentro de pocos días se le permitiría ver a su amada. Sonrió al rememorar el recuerdo de Elizabeth. Esperaba que en esos momentos el latido de su corazón fuera presuroso y desbocado, para que su doncella supiese que sólo lo hacía por ella. Un suave escalofrío le recorrió la espalda erizándole, volviéndole nada en sus sensaciones.

_¡William Turner! _

— ¿Will? ¿Estás bien? —Llamó su padre al distraído muchacho.

— Tía Dhalma. He oído de nuevo a Calypso —Le comentó mirándole como en trance.

— ¿Cómo que escuchaste a Calypso? ¡Will! ¡Despierta ya! —Demandó su padre preocupado. El chico siempre andaba distraído, y perdido en su mundo, propio de los soñadores, añorando a su amada, pero, esta vez era diferente. En su mirada se denotaba.

— ¿Padre? —Preguntó despertándose del trance en el que había caído—. ¿Qué? ¿Me hablabas?

— William ¿Estás bien? Llevo más de media hora hablándote y tú, sólo atinas a balbucear tonterías.

— No he pronunciado palabra.

— ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? Dijiste algo acerca de que oíste a la "Tía Dhalma" y también a Calypso.

— No recuerdo nada de eso.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Inquirió tratando de ayudarle. Sabía que todo había sido demasiado brusco a pesar de haber pasado muchos años.

— ¿Qué estaba aquí mirando el ocaso? —Le preguntó contrariado. El padre le miró fijamente. En el poco tiempo había podido conocer muy bien a su hijo y estaba muy orgulloso de él. Era uno de esos caballeros platónicos de los que extinguiéndose estaban en el mundo.

— Falta poco para que vuelvas a ver a Elizabeth —Le recordó tratando de animarlo—. Sólo faltan tres días para volver a la superficie y tocar tierra.

— Cierto. Ver a Elizabeth de nuevo —Suspiró rememorando al único amor de su vida.

_William. _Se escuchó de nuevo rumorear al viento.

— ¿Oíste eso?

— ¿Qué si oí eso? ¿Eso qué?

— Alguien pronunciando mi nombre.

— William, ve a descansar —Le recomendó muy preocupado—. Te aseguro que no sucederá nada si dejas el frente del barco por cinco minutos. Además, tienes la bendición de Calypso y del mismísimo David Jones —Sonrió jocoso—. Que duermas o descanses no te volverá de apariencia monstruosa.

— Estoy bien. En serio. Es sólo qué…

_Un toque de destino, William. _

— ¡Tía Dhalma! —Exclamó subiéndose por los bordes del barco.

— Sí. A eso me refiero…, llevas nombrando a la Diosa, media hora.

— Pero… ¿Tía Dhalma? ¡TÍA DHALMA!

_William, al final del mundo… _Se escuchó claramente en el viento.

— ¡HOMBRES! ¡Viren! ¡VIREN! ¡Nos vamos al final del mundo! —Toda la tripulación comenzó a moverse con las órdenes de su capitán.

— ¿Will? —¿Estaba loco? ¿Se desvivía por el momento que sólo sucedía una vez cada diez años, y ahora quería virar? Suponía que su cara fue un claro reflejo de sus pensamientos, ya que el moreno lo miró con cara de preocupación y le dijo:

— Presiento que va a ver graves problemas padre… sólo espero estar equivocado.

— Pero ¿Y Elizabeth?

— Elizabeth… llegaremos a tiempo.

Se fue de nuevo al timón. Ahí iban de nuevo a lograr un imposible, conociendo a su hijo, llegarían al fin del mundo en dos horas y de regreso, igual… debía tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma… torció una mueca, cuando menos no tenía corazón al cual infartar.

1

Una mujer peinaba sus rubios cabellos frente a un espejo tatareando la canción de los piratas por excelencia _"Drik up my 'earties, yo-ho!". _Sonrió con añoranza, extrañando todas sus aventuras. Ser la Reina de los piratas y la nueva (por sorprendente que fuera), gobernadora de _Port Royal_, no era un trabajo divertido, especialmente por la total incompatibilidad que dichos cargos emitían.

Su ánimo decayó al recordar a Will, a quién sin duda la seguía amando, pero, cuan duro era poder verlo sólo unas pocas horas cada diez años. Sin embargo ¿Qué eran diez años en comparación con la eternidad que ahora poseía William Turner por delante?

Se preguntó que sería de Jack y su tripulación (Barbossa incluido). Medio informada estaba, porque era la capitana del barco _Red Moon, _que antiguamente perteneció a _Sao Fang_. Sonrió tristemente al escuchar los desastres que se acometían en la cubierta de su navío.

Se recogió el cabello como siempre hacía, y se colocó su sombrero que la distinguía cómo capitana. Afuera, una trifulca se armaba, sin motivo aparente. Bueno, distracción, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Agarró la pistola que descansaba en su buró, y salió a colocar un poco de orden. Lanzó dos tiros al aire, y paulatinamente la tripulación fue cayendo en silencio.

— ¿Puedo saber a que se debe este desastre? —Habló Elizabeth con ese tono británico tan sensual que le caracterizaba y tendía a nublar el correcto razonar de los hombres.

— Sí; Su Alteza. Verá —Comenzó el Contramaestre de la tripulación—. Hay un barco en naufragio a estribor. Por lo que parece hay sobrevivientes. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa...

— _The Flying Dutchman _—Se adelantó casi sin pensar la respuesta. El hombre asintió.

— Esto ha creado, _algo _de pánico entre los hombres.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, se debaten entre: ir a ayudar a los pobres desdichados, o huir despavoridos. Estábamos en camino a pedir su opinión —Dijo humilde con ese marcado acento de las tierras de oriente.

— Esperaremos al _Flying Dutchman_ —Sentenció sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse... _William_, pensó con añoranza. Diez años de larga espera. Posiblemente lo podría ver, y hasta estrecharlo en sus brazos, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio..., ¿Por qué Jack Sparrow siempre tenía que complicar las cosas? Ella sólo quería casarse, tener un hijo o dos; y vivir felices _por siempre _junto a su esposo. Pero, No. Ahora era la Reina de los piratas y tenía en sus hombros el comandar un barco y a su tripulación.

— ¡Ya oyeron perros sarnosos! ¡A esperar al Capitán William Turner junto al _Flying Dutchman_! —Gritó las órdenes de su Capitana.

— _William _—Susurró su mente inquieta—. Por cierto —Inquirió de pronto—. ¿Quiénes son los desdichados?

— Un barco mercante.

— ¿Se sabe que lo hundió? —Preguntó tratando de vislumbrar algo entre penumbras. El Contramaestre le cedió el catalejo.

— No Ma'am... pero, parece ser un ataque pirata.

— ¡El_ Black Pearl _a estribor!—Avistó el guardia de turno. La Capitana junto al Contramaestre viraron hacia la dirección indicada. Las velas negras del barco que se confundían con la misma noche se mantenía tranquilo en las aguas, y a su lado, un barco desconocido parecía hacerle compañía.

— ¡Apaguen todas las luces! —Ordenó alzando la voz Elizabeth. ¿Qué podría estar esperando el _Black Pearl, _en un lugar como ese?—. ¡No dejen que nos avisten tan rápido!

— ¡Con calma hombres! —Siguió el Contramaestre—. Esto no me agrada —Le dijo a la rubia—. Nada bueno puede traer el Velas Negras y su Capitán.

En los otros navíos, se esperaban a que emergiera de las oscuras profundidades, el intimidante _Flying Dutchman_. Los supersticioso piratas, especialmente los más nuevos, (asustados por Gibbs). Temblaban y rezaban a los dioses temiendo por su destino.

1

William aún se sentía muy estúpido, al ofrecerle a los marineros moribundos, una salida alternativa a la muerte (aún no entendía cómo era que podían aceptar una eternidad en servidumbre). Sólo lo había hecho tres veces, y a pesar de no montar el teatro de Jones. Jamás dejaría de parecerle algo hilarante la situación. Por suerte, siempre estaba su padre, y contramaestre; quién, luego de una risa jocosa, le dijera que no se preocupara, que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Jamás le creería, después de todo; era su padre. Y eso hacían los padres, no importaba cuan muertos, estuvieran éstos. Además, él no tenía cara de _malo, malote_. Todo lo contrario. En determinados momentos, habían descubierto a muchos de su tripulación, mirándole descaradamente la retaguardia. Se carcomía la cabeza, al pensar qué tan fuerte reirían: Jack, Elizabeth y Barbossa, si se llegaran a enterar de tan bochornosa anécdota.

Apareció en la cubierta del barco naufragado, con su tripulación cercándole, dejándole el debido espacio. Todos los moribundos, al sentir la interrupción en el barco, temblaron aún más. Gran sorpresa se llevarían al no ver al _tentaculoso_, David Jones. Miró a su tripulación, especialmente a su padre. Todos tenían el mismo, mal disimulado gesto de diversión. Allí iba de nuevo a hacer el ridículo. Bueno, eso mejor a desfigurarse. Dudaba que su Reina le mirara con buenos ojos si le salieran tentáculos (ni el mismo se miraría con buenos ojos).

— Bien —Comenzó Will, con tranquilidad aparente, sin saber realmente por donde comenzar. "Le temes a la muerte...", que tontería—. ¿Que prefieres? —Se dirigió al Capitán de aquel navío, arreglándole un poco el traje—. ¿Morir o cien años de servidumbre en el _Flying Dutchman_?—Bufó mentalmente cuando, la pregunta del millón, apareció reflejada en los ojos asustadizos del hombre, con séquito en su rostro—. No, no soy David Jones —Respondió de mala gana, observando como sus bocas intentaban llegar al piso, creando un cuadro desagradable. Escuchó las risillas ahogadas de su tripulación, y no queriendo perder más su dignidad, los miró fiero; muchos huyeron renuentes su mirada—. Hombres, esta vez no habrá sobrevivientes. ¡Larguémonos ya! —Escupió la orden, cruzándose de brazos. Por esos estúpidos habían tenido que desviar su rumbo. Necesitaba ver a Tía Dhalma con urgencia, y esos pobres imbéciles le hacían perder el tiempo. Sin embargo... miró indeciso hacia donde en teoría estaban las demás naves 'escondidas'.

— Capitán —Le sacó de sus pensamientos un sujeto anodino de su tripulación.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Señor —Respondió un poco inseguro, sabiendo que no era muy sabio tentar el temple de William Turner. Habían tenido el honor de haber 'mediado', con éste una vez, y a ninguno de ellos les había quedado ganas de una segunda tanda. "_Y tan tranquilito que se veía". _Pensaban muchos—. Hay tres barcos rodeándonos, Capitán. Uno de ellos es el Black Pearl... —El hombre suspiró mentalmente, él ya sabía eso, no por nada era 'el océano', literalmente.

— ¿Propone algo en específico? ¿Jugar a 'hundir' la flota, talvez?

— Esperamos órdenes, Capitán...

— _Órdenes, órdenes, estoy harto de dar órdenes... _—Pensó con desesperación. Un poco cansado por el poco o nulo sosiego que había tenido, declaró—: Supongo que es de mala educación no saludar a viejos conocidos ¿Verdad?

Fue lo único que necesitó decir el Capitán Turner, para que su tripulación se apareciera fantasmalmente en el Black Pearl. William, sólo se sentó a esperar en el borde las amuras de babor. Le preocupaba un poco, ya que había dado casi carta blanca a sus hombres, especialmente por Elizabeth, aunque no se encontrara en dicho navío.

— Por fin. Aquí está nuestro buen amigo Willy —Saludó directamente Jack Sparrow con su andar borracho.

— ¿Ustedes causaron el ataque? —Preguntó con incredulidad. Ragetti y Pintel, tiraron la evidencia que los inculpaba, silbando _despreocupados_.

— No técnicamente —Alegó en defensa. El Capitán del _Flying Dutchman, _alzó una ceja.

— Me imagino —Respondió sin tener nada inteligente que decir—. ¿Para que soy bueno Jack? Llevo prisa y mi tripulación está algo _alebrestada_, están casi en Carta Blanca —Le advirtió. Los ojos negros de Jack, titubearon un poco antes esto, sin embargo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza agregó:

— Sé que eres un tipo ocupado. Seré directo: Necesitamos ir, que tú nos lleves, nos des tu permiso, nos llenes de bendiciones, al fin del mundo.

— ¿_Pardon_? —Bufó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

— Cómo lo oyes...

— Contando con que no se me está permitido hacer algo como eso ¿Para que querrías ir allá?

— ¿Alcanzas a ver, ese barco de allá?

— Ajá...

— Bien. Es el nuevo navío de Barbossa y su tripulación. Más a tu derecha, está Elizabeth, con sus hombres orientales.

Sí... eso ya lo sabía (bueno, no sabía que Barbossa tripulaba otra nave. Por lo que veía Jack había sabido mover de nuevo sus cartas para recuperar por enésima vez su nave). Su amada Lizzie, estaba a pocos pasos... suspiró sintiendo que sus neuronas comenzaban a trabajar más rápido de lo normal... _Maldito Jack, _él y sus problemas.

— ¿Y?

— William, necesitamos llegar allá —Le soltó serio.

— Jack... soy el Capitán del _Flying Dutchman..._, no el dueño del mundo.

_William _Allí estaba de nuevo Tía Dhalma. Eso lo tenía preocupado, su insistencia.

— Ya lo sé. Pero, estamos en búsqueda de algo, algo muy importante.

_Tráelos, Jack Sparrow, lo necesitamos..., los necesitamos a todos ellos. _Ok, no se haría de rogar. Jack quería ir a Fin del Mundo. Allá iría, además, eso era equivalente a estar su amada, más tiempo que un sólo día, en ese decenio.

— Está bien. Nos vamos...

— ¿Qué? —Soltó con mal disimulada sorpresa el Capitán del _Black Pearl_.

— ¿No quieres ir al Fin del Mundo? Allá iremos —Declaró sin más ni menos—. ¡Nos vamos de regreso a los terrenos de David Jones! ¡Larguémonos de aquí lo más pronto posible!

— Will —Le detuvo su padre—. ¿Seguro que no necesitas descansar?

— Necesito llegar a donde está Calypso. Sino le digo que sí a Jack entonces jamás me dejará ir. Además, ella me dijo que los llevara. Vamos, que no me voy a hacer de rogar... —Su padre lo miró inseguro...

— ¡Oh Lizzie! Tiempo sin vernos. Que alegría y magnífica coincidencia —Declaró al ver a su lado a la Capitana del _Red Moon_.

— Capitán Jack Sparrow... —Saludó con ganas de abofetearle. Siempre tan descarado—. ¿En que nos quieres meter ahora? —Le preguntó directa.

— Bueno, Lizzie, verás…

— ¡Will! —Exclamó sintiéndose en la más plena dicha. Ignorando olímpicamente al Capitán del Black Pearl, se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándole, dejando en un estado parecido al shock al moreno… su mente no le procesaba con claridad, _esa era Elizabeth, ¿no? _Lástima que no tenía su corazón en el pecho…, sus latidos serían tan rápidos que le pitarían los oídos.

— Elizabeth —Susurró, entrando en fase de incredulidad. Podía estar soñando, especialmente con lo cansado que andaba esos días. Flores y corazones rosados comenzaron a aparecer de ningún lado, o eso pensaba la mayoría de los tripulantes allí presente. La tripulación del Dutchman soltó a todos los hombres que habían agarrado, y se relegaron como siempre hacían, total; el capitán ya había dado una orden.

— No sabes como te he extrañado —Le soltó rebosante de alegría. Se miraron un buen rato, había soñado cada noche sola, con ese momento. Sin embargo se volteó y encaró a Sparrow, agarrándole con fuerza impropia por las solapas—. ¿Entonces, Jackie?

— Iremos al fin del mundo —Declaró simple y alegre. Soltándose del agarre en un movimiento rápido—. Y adivina qué, estás plenamente invitada. Tenemos el permiso de tu esposito para ir en una nueva aventura. ¿Qué dices? —Se la llevó a un lado, mientras Will un poco exasperado (habiendo salido del shock), miraba al cielo pidiendo paciencia—. Piensa Lizzie, William por más de un día, y aventuras en un nuevo mundo —Soltó como siempre sus alegatos embaucadores.

— ¿Y qué buscamos Capitán Sparrow? —Preguntó considerándoselo. El simple hecho de viajar eternamente con Will, se volvía demasiado tentador. Pero, Jack Sparrow, sólo traía desdichas y desventuras. Y ella tenía que velar por toda una tripulación… bueno, ésta estaba sedienta de sangre. Todo resuelto, no importaba si Jack no abría la boca por ahora. Ella sería feliz y sus hombres piratearían un poco. Sin embargo, nada perdía con obtener un poco de información.

— Buscamos, esto —Le dijo enseñándole las cartas de navegación.

**TBC**


	2. En el final, otra vez

**Capítulo dos: **En el final, otra vez.

Se removió perezosa en la cama, buscando un calor que aparentemente había desaparecido de allí. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que su esposo, había dejado hacía rato la cama. Con un suspiro derrotado, se vistió con ropas aleatorias que William tenía regada por allí, aseándose con la jofaina de plata que había allí dispuesta, y luego salió a recibir la brisa marina matutina. El sol aún se colaba tímido por el horizonte, creando un clima agradable.

Como había supuesto, en el timón, se encontraba Will, con mirar preocupado, hablando con su padre. Bill '_Boopstrap_' Turner. Sonrió al recordar la noche pasa. Su suegro le había caído bien. Muy educado y bastante gallardo (cosas heredadas luego por William). A pesar de ello, eran demasiado diferentes: mientras que William era joven e impulsivo. Su padre, cargado de sabiduría y experiencia; llegaba frenando la vorágine pasional que podía llegar a convertirse el Capitán algunas veces.

— ¿En que peligro nos encontramos ahora, marinero? —Preguntó Elizabeth para llamar su atención, subida en uno de los bordes de las amuras estribor. La parte masculina de la familia Turner volteó a ver a la única femenina de ésta.

— Buenos días, señorita Elizabeth —Saludó amable Boopstrap

— Buenos días, Bill. Entonces William ¿Por qué la cara de tragedia? —Insistió para que el Capitán se abriera.

— Parece que algo malo le ha ocurrido a Tía Dhalma… —Se decidió al final.

— ¡Oh no! —Exclamó la Reina de los Piratas, consternada—. ¿Estás viva, digo: bien?

— No lo sé… no sé nada, de nada. Pero, ha estado llamándome.

— ¿Por ella, le dijiste tan rápido a Jack que sí?

— No. Sabes que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. No me iba a dejar convencer, hasta que, llegó de nuevo el llamado diciendo que los necesitaba. A todos… y eso me tiene preocupado. ¿Por qué Calypso requeriría de nuestra presencia?

— Nada bueno sale nunca de un plan pensado por Jack Sparrow.

— Eso es lo que más le preocupa —Concedió Boopstrap.

— A mí me parece que Jack poco tiene que ver en esto…

— Pues ya venía siendo hora que fuera tan víctima de la situación como nosotros… ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué es lo más importante para un pirata, Elizabeth? —Preguntó el padre del Capitán.

— ¿Oro¿Mujeres¿Riquezas? —Preguntó no muy convencida, bajo el abrazo protector de su esposo, al timón.

— Supervivencia —Le soltó William mirándole incrédulo—. "_The Flying Dutchman, _siempre debe tener un capitán". ¿Por qué crees?

— Viéndolo desde ese punto. Comienzas a contagiarme tú preocupación. Will.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó virando un poco incómodo el timón.

— ¿Me acercas a mi barco? —Pidió de lo más linda. Boopstrap volvió a sonreír por la cara de su hijo. Pobre, pero jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida. Siempre y cuando no se sobrepasase, y años de servicio; bajo el capitaneo de Jones le habían enseñado cual era límite, pero, por ahora, _ni nunca_; declaró su mente, no era peligroso.

Miró a babor, pensando en una de las cosas que más preocupado le tenían. Y esa era la poca libertad que se procuraba su joven hijo. Recordó que éste, no era pirata por voluntad propia. Y algo dentro de él le hacía odiar esa espantosa moral, por la que sabía, estaba dispuesto a morir, literalmente. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que su muerte, no estaba exactamente en sus manos. Se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó a William llamándole.

— Padre.

— Ve tranquilo William —Le soltó un poco exasperado. El joven asintió tomando a la Reina por la cintura y desapareciendo entre las maderas de la embarcación. En un parpadeo estaban en el _Red Moon_. La soltó inmediatamente luego de tocar piso.

— Buenos días —Saludó su Contramaestre al verla llegar—. Señor Turner.

— Buenos días, Sung. ¿Cómo está todo por acá?

— Perfectamente. No debe preocuparse por nada, Ma'am. ¿Realmente iremos al fin del mundo? —Preguntó por lo bajo.

— Hasta ahora, esos son los planes —Contestó no muy convencida—. Después de todo, estamos siguiendo un plan que no conocemos del todo.

— Ya veo…

— Lizzie. Te veo luego. Hay una pequeña dificultad que debo solventar.

— Está bien, Will —Aceptó algo decepcionada, besando sus labios. Quería contarle tantas cosas que habían pasado en esos diez años. La verdad, no tenía ganas de compartirlo con el mundo. Ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Pero, sus deseos poco tenían que ver. William tenía responsabilidades que no podían ser eludidas sin castigo de por medio. Además, no quería ver a Will con tentáculos.

— ¿Marcamos rumbo? —Preguntó el Contramaestre, distrayendo de sus lúgubres pensamientos a la Capitana.

— Sólo sigan al _Black Pearl_. Ahora que el _Flying Dutchman_ desaparecerá temporalmente.

— _¡Aye!_

1

— Acá entre nos, Jack. ¿Por qué crees que el muchacho aceptó tan fácil? —Preguntó Barbossa. Dándole mala espina todo aquello. Jack miraba su brújula constantemente, cerrándola y volviéndola a abrir. Subió la mirada.

— Esa, es una muy buena pregunta, Héctor —Le contestó, señalándole con sus dos manos.

— ¿¡Tengo que recordarte que no es para nada estúpido. Y para más INRI es el Capitán del _Flying Dutchman_!? —Jack hizo un gesto de asco, al recordar esos puntos. El chico cuando se lo proponía, llegaba a ser tan o más artero que cualquier pirata; incluyéndoles.

— Eso ya lo sé. Nos va a llevar al fin del mundo ¿No? Ese es el plan. Luego, William se pierde junto a la pequeña doncella asesina, y todos felices.

— _Jackie_, espero que tengas razón y que mi mal presentimiento, no sea más que eso. Te recuerdo que el chico milagrosamente, tiene la protección de la bruja de Calypso y David Jones lo prefirió, sabiendo tú debilidad por él, que comandara su barco.

— Poniéndolo de esa manera… —Dijo arrugando el rostro. Había logrado vislumbrar el último punto que se le escapa, dentro de sus lagunas mentales. En esos momentos su _buen amigo _Barbossa siempre era útil a su desordenada percepción. Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Por qué Jones había apuñalado a William, en vez de ir a quitarle el corazón? Sí, por lo que parecía, la situación le olía a juego sucio, sin embargo, no creía que el mozalbete, estuviese muy enterado, de nada. Total, él no se había iniciado en la piratería, por gusto. Él sólo quería: _estar con Elizabeth_, y ya hasta lo estaba compadeciendo. ¡Jamás podían estar juntos el suficiente tiempo sin que sucediera una catástrofe!

— ¿En que estás pensando? —Preguntó el Capitán Barbossa arrugando el ceño.

— En que: William, es demasiado noble, aún; para estar enterado de algún juego macabro.

— Eso no quita de que sus _superiores inmediatos _—Dijo, por expresarlo de alguna manera—. No lo sepan.

— No hay otra forma de llegar con los hombres completos al otro mundo, y lo sabes…

— Nadie está contradiciéndote.

— ¡Entonces! —Soltó exasperado, comenzando a ver la brújula de nuevo… ¡Estúpida brújula! No apuntaba a ningún lugar… ¿Otra vez no sabía lo que quería? Eso era particularmente estúpido. La sacudió fuertemente y la abrió. ¡No podía ser¿Ni siquiera ron, quería?

— Dudo que la brújula te ayude.

— Sabrás tú —Le increpó.

2

Ya habían pasado de nuevo por el rayo verde que les transportaba a los escabrosos terrenos de David Jones. Esa vez, no hubo penurias acompañadas de gélidas glaciaciones, ni cascadas infinitas (ni muerte, como un plus).

William miraba perdido y muy aburrido el cielo estrellado tan propio de aquel lugar. Suspiró desviando la mirada hacia los tres navíos que le acompañaba, guiado por los pequeños faroles de estos.

_Will, a proa _le llegó la voz diáfana. El joven Turner despertó de su ensimismamiento y caminando con paso inseguro se dirigió a donde se le había indicado. Agudizó su vista. Un velo de sabría Dios que cosa se iba construyendo sólido frente a ellos. "¡Oh no!" Gritó su mente exaltada, problemas.

— ¡El ancla! —Gritó el Capitán tratando de despertar a toda su tripulación, la cual descansaba tranquilamente en el entrepuente del barco—. ¡Suelten el ancla¡SUELTEN LA MALDITA ANCLA! —Dijo el mismo comenzando el trabajo. El barco retomó el movimiento en un frenético instante por la histeria de su Capitán. El guardián de turno en las cofras alertó por medio del adis, a las demás embarcaciones, las cuales, comenzaron también a entrar en pánico ante el peligro desconocido.

Saltó al agua sin hundirse, y corrió encima de éstas hasta llegar al inminente obstáculo, encontrándose que era una barrera formada por almas. Todas se alzaban intimidantes ante sus ojos.

Una mujer se comenzó a crear de las oscuras y estrelladas aguas. Plateados tentáculos le acariciaban dándole forma. Detuvo su lento retroceso al encontrar una cara conocida que le miraba con ojos casi maternales. Allí estaba la causa de su reciente sufrimiento.

— William. Casi diez años sin verte…

— Tía Dhalma —Saludó el Capitán del _Flying Dutchman_, no sabiendo exactamente si reír o llorar (en sentido figurado, por supuesto).

— Supongo que te he sorprendido un poco.

— Un poco no. Mucho —Expresó sonriendo de manera particular—. ¿Alguna razón por la que Jack y Barbossa tenga que estar aquí? —Preguntó directo.

— Por supuesto. Y una muy buena —William le miró expectante. La mujer caminó y le acarició tan arrivista como siempre.

— En pocas palabras, William Turner: un perverso demonio está reclutando almas en paz, creando un ejército de decenios de millones. Ahora que se le ha impedido la entrada a cualquier persona, incluyéndonos —Le contó mostrándole la infinita barrera que se erguía ante ellos.

— Ajá… —Contestó sin saber exactamente que decir, a falta de un buen entendimiento. ¿Tía Dhalma estaba dejando entrever que, esos arteros y desalmados (figurativamente) piratas, iban a ayudar de algún modo?

— Exacto William. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

— E, hipotéticamente ¿Por qué habrían de aceptar?

— Porqué ayudar, les daría aquello que tantos buscan —Explicó aumentando un poco su tono de voz, el cual remarcaba sus palabras, derivadas de un pasado africano.

— Dios ¿Estás pensando en hacerles inmortales? —Preguntó comenzando a preocuparse realmente. Miró disimuladamente a donde estaba el _Flying Dutchman_, tapando a los demás navíos.

— Tranquilo. No escaparán… especialmente porque no hay a donde huir. Y sí, como tú mismo has dicho, ese es el plan: Concederles la inmortalidad. Se enfrentan a algo peor que la _India East Trade Company_. Esta vez, es lo inmaterial que muchos aquellos consideran ya en el pasado. El único que podría enfrentarlos serías tú. ¿Tú contra todo un ejército? Terminarías en manos de _Abaddon_ antes de poder parpadear. Sin contar la injusticia de la situación. Tranquilo —Dijo al verle la cara—. No tendrás que mover un dedo ¿ok? Tranquilo.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Elizabeth?

— La pequeña Lizzie no tendrá un futuro diferente. Lo que si tendrá es una forma diferente de llegar a dónde pronto se encontrarán Barbossa y Sparrow.

Ella iba a ser inmortal¡Estaba rebosante de alegría! Todo lo demás había quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Que los demás también, perfecto, si Elizabeth iba a ser inmortal, podía verla cuando fuera, ya estaría lejos de las leyes de los hombres.

3

Los Capitanes Jack y Barbossa, junto con sus contramaestres, trataban de subir al _Flying Dutchman_, sin éxito alguno. Ya que la austera tripulación los rodeaba amenazantes. No los habían matado porque Will debía dar la orden, Boopstrap los miraba preocupado, no quería que lo mataran y si su hijo no aparecía ya; como estaban los hombres, no durarían mucho.

— Jack, ya sabes las reglas. Si quieres subir, tendrás que esperar al Capitán de Dutchman.

— Oh, el buen Boopstrap.

— Hablo en serio, Jack —Rugió, mientras el pirata bufaba, no era buena idea, pero, ya estaban allí, sólo quedaba convencerlos y tenía que ser rápido, o William regresaría.

4

— Ehh, Tía Dhalma ¿Cuál es el plan, exactamente? —Preguntó muy inseguro el joven capitán.

— Perfecto tiempo para que preguntes eso —En ese mismo momento, dos hombres surgieron del agua. Turner entrecerró los ojos. Allí, en su frente estaban dos personas de su misma edad. Uno poseía unos penetrantes ojos azules, que se le hacían vagamente familiar, y un cabello tan rojo como las descripciones más escabrosas y macabras de mismo infierno. El otro, era de rasgos asiáticos. El cabello negro, estaba agarrado en una larga trenza. Abrió los ojos con desmesura ¡David Jones y Sao Fang¿Vivos? Calypso lo sostuvo con fuerza impropia, obligándole a mirarla—. Que bueno que los reconoces. David Jones fue quién creó las cartas de navegación, nadie mejor que él para, emprender lo que hoy comienzan. No te emociones, él ya no es el capitán de éste barco, sólo los va a llevar por los escabrosos caminos que se les van a presentar de ahora en adelante. No tienes tanta suerte…

— Per…

— Jack y Barbossa deben beber de la fuente de la vida. Eso, no les dará la vida eterna, sólo los rejuvenecerá. Es necesario que borren todos sus pecados, y con el mana pura, se dirigirán hacia los dominios de Amenti, y él los inmortalizará.

— ¿Qué te garantizan que ayudarán? —Inquirió no pudiendo dejar atrás su curiosidad.

— Tú sólo observa, William, no tienes esa malicia innata del pirata con la cual muchos nacen. Sólo observa, y por la pequeña Reina, no tienes que preocuparte… ella estará siempre protegida por mí.

El capitán no miró nada de aquello con buenos ojos. Especialmente porque Elizabeth y él, estaba inmiscuidos. ¿Qué nadie entendía que ellos no estaban en búsqueda de aventuras mortales? Suspiró, subiendo al barco. Inmediatamente, y teniendo que encontrar más paciencia, cosa que ya no tenía. Uno de sus tripulantes se le acercó.

Lloraría, pero, esa reacción no podía ser bien vista por nadie en esos momentos. Tomando una gran bocana disimulada de aire, esperó que le dijeran que desastre había ocurrido ahora.

— Capitán. El Capitán Jack Sparrow y el Capitán Héctor Barbossa, quieren subir al barco.

— ¿No los dejaron, verdad?

— Estábamos esperando a que llegara. ¿Los matamos?

— ¡No¿Está loco? Ahora sí los puedes dejar subir… y ¿Pueden ir a buscar a la Capitana del Red Moon y traerla aquí?

— Enseguida, Capitán Turner.

— William…

— Esta vez no tengo nada que ver. Es otra persona la que necesita hablar contigo. Mantenme al margen de ser posible.

— Mi astuto amigo, Jack Sparrow —Saludó Calypso, apareciendo de repente.

— Tú…

— Gusto de verte a ti también, Héctor. Ya; no la paguen con el pobre de William —Dijo al ver que todos iban a saltarle al joven, quién se limitaba a ver con mucho fastidio las estrellas que tapizaban todo.

— ¿Jack?

— Umm, ya estamos todos completos…

— ¿Tía Dhalma¿Puedo preguntar?

— ¿Por qué están aquí? —Todos asintieron—. Ustedes, han venido aquí por esto —dijo, mientras los dos hombres se acercaron. El pelirrojo mostró una vasija de un fino cristal dónde millones de partículas, flotaban inermes en algo parecido al agua. Sólo que más denso y plateado—. De nada les servirá.

— Por supuesto que no, Tía Dhalma —Comenzó el artero pirata. Elizabeth miró a Will el cuál se alzó de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía nada, volvió su mirada al capitán del Black Pearl—. No nos sirve, porque los tiene tú.

— El único que puede manipularla y lo sabes es Amenti y lo sabes. Pero, no desesperéis mis queridos piratas, estoy aquí para ofrecerle, a un módico precio, lo que buscan.

— ¿Cuál es su precio?

— Ummm —Siseó como la mujer resbaladiza que era, sonriendo de manera gatuna—. No puedo soltar nada sin saber sus respuestas, Capitán, Jack Sparrow.

— ¡Maldita Bruja! —Gritó Barbossa, inmediatamente Jones ya tenía a Barbossa ahorcándolo.

— Vamos, vamos. Todos estamos aquí en son de paz —Trató de calmar Jack, en ese mismo momentos se escuchó un quedo: "Sí, claro". Proceder de Will. Éste lo miró furibundo, y volvió, al verse ignorado; al problema—. Sabes que estamos interesados, pero, talvez sea menos 'costoso' conseguirlo por nuestros 'medios'.

— Es imposible cruzar al otro mundo. Aún con la ayuda de William —Alegó—. ¿Aún piensan hacerlo por si mismos? Además ¿cómo piensas conseguir al Dios, una vez que me 'roben' la vasija? La fuente de la juventud no les hará inmortal, Jack… su nombre está en la vasija, insistió.

— ¿Y cuál sería el precio a pagar? —Preguntó insistente.

— Sólo un poco de ayuda y David, necesitamos los necesitamos vivos.

— ¡Por las faldas de mi madre! —Exclamó Gibbs, reconociéndolo de inmediato—. ¡Es David Jones! —William sonrió sin dejar de mirar las estrellas divertido con la reacción de los hombres.

— Buena memoria, maestre Gibbs —Felicitó la Diosa—. Si van a decir que sí, entonces pasemos a las negociaciones.

— Momento —Soltó Elizabeth. Esta vez, el Capitán del Dutchman volvió toda su atención a la discusión que se armaba en la cubierta de su barco—. Y yo ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Oh querida. No te preocupes. Si ellos dicen que sí, tu futuro viene liso, Elizabeth.

— Will.

— Yo que ustedes escucho lo que tiene que decirme. Al final, todos terminaremos al mismo lado cuando la noticia se sepa.

— ¡Ja¿Y tú no tienes nada que ver joven Turner? —Retó Barbossa venenoso. Toda la tripulación iba a saltar sobre él, inclusive William con sus palabras educadas, pero, sorpresivamente, fue Jones quién habló…

— En este momento y cómo está la situación. El único que tiene oportunidad de salvarse es el niño. ¿Cómo peleas contra aquellos que están muertos y con libre entrada al mundo de los vivos, Capitán Barbossa? —Aclaró David Jones en tono amenazador y malicioso.

**TBC**


	3. Algunos Planes

**Capítulo tres: **

— Negocios —Dijo Sparrow, en una sala de conferencias improvisada—. Amenti te odia a _muerte _—Puntualizó objetivamente—. ¿Crees que porque le pidas que saque el diamante de la vasija, lo hará? Contando también que gente como Héctor, no te ofendas amigo, los odia más… 

— Habrá que ser un poco persuasivo… —Comentó sinuosa 

— ¡Persuasivos¡Cómo demonios pretendes que lo persuadamos! Amenti es la aberración en persona, el bizarro caballero… —Se calló cuando Calypso hizo un gesto disimulado, miró hacía su derecha. William estaba hablando, exasperado con uno de su tripulación sin prestar atención a nada más—. Estás loca, con el perdón de Jones —Agregó, temiendo que el ojiazul atentara contra su vida. Pero, fue totalmente ignorado; aún peor, no estaba en dónde lo había dejado hacia sólo, cinco minutos. 

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el antiguo Capitán del _Flying Dutchman_, con voz dura, tras Will, una mano se apoyaba en la pared. El menor se sentía incómodo con la cercanía de aquel hombre. Todo el mundo prestó atención. 

— Ergh… señor, necesitamos al Capitán Turner en la cubierta. 

— ¿Para qué¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? 

— Pero, Maestre Jones. 

— Largo… 

— Es importante —Insistió el pobre paje. 

— ¡No lo repito¡Largo! —William comenzó a sentir fascinación por aquel desalmado hombre. Daría todo por tener algo de su aplomo… el paje se había ido corriendo ante el bramido del hombre—. Ten un poco de dureza… ¡por las barbas de mi abuela! Eres todo un enclenque¡Aprende a decir que no! —Lo agarró del brazo un poco fuerte y lo devolvió al lugar dónde no se debía haber levantado. 

— ¿Estás segura? —Fue lo único que dijo Jack. 

— ¿Alguna vez he fallado? En cuanto lo vea, quedará prendado, sólo tenemos que manipularlo bien, hacerle promesas falsas. —Barbossa rió por lo bajo. 

— Tienes un trato —Soltó sólo por ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Jack tenía razón, ya hasta comenzaba a sentir pena por el chico. 

1

— Elizabeth, lo que voy a revelarte aquí, no debe salir de esta habitación. ¿Se comprende? —Preguntó Calypso, mirando fijamente a la joven reina. 

— Claramente. ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Por qué tanto secretismo? No comprendo. Además… 

— Shhh, mi querida niña. ¿No te dije que ibas a tener el mismo destino que tus compañeros si éstos decían que sí? 

— Pero… 

— Tú nombre está en mis manos —Dijo enseñándole un pequeño diamante entre sus dedos. 

— ¿Qué es eso? 

— Es tu vida. Literalmente. Es lo que Barbossa y Jack buscan con tanto ahínco. 

— Tú dijiste qué… 

— Yo sé lo que dije. Te voy a ofrecer ser mi sacerdotisa…, eso te dará toda mi protección y mi inmortalidad, alejándote de las leyes de los hombres. Yo sólo puedo sacar de la vasija a aquellas personas que les ofrezca ser mis subordinados. Jamás he tenido una sacerdotisa, por lo que tú serías mi _Corpus Mater_ en este mundo. Ser mi Sacerdotisa, te permitirá trabajar en casi el mismo campo que a William. ¿Qué te parece? 

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —Preguntó sin siquiera pensárselo. Calypso sonrió. 

— Bajo mi tutela y mis consejos, tal vez podremos reemplazar a Amenti. Como Will, tú tienes algo especial, un no sé qué, que hace que los hombres enloquezcan y no piensen coherentemente —Soltó con sonrisa oscura—. A Amenti lo dejaremos sólo en caso de que tú, no puedas lograrlo a tiempo. Necesitamos un ejército, uno inmortal, pero, que en caso de necesitarse, pudiera dejar de serlo… 

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo podré manejar la vida? —Inquirió con incredulidad a punto casi de reírse. 

— Exactamente eso es lo que voy a tratar de lograr. Te sorprenderás de lo fácil que será convertirte en una Diosa, con tu experiencia y algunos trucos sucios, de mi parte. 

— Yo… ¿No hay ningún juego sucio? 

— No, me caíste bien. Eres una de esas personas que valen la pena que vivan para siempre. Además, es hora de darle en el orgullo al imbécil de Amenti, yo me vengo, tú consigues estar con William eternamente, y todos felices ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó cediéndole la mano. Elizabeth la tomó levantándose de dónde estaba sentada. 

— ¿Dónde firmo? 

— En ningún lugar —Le anunció rompiendo el cristal que estaba en sus manos—. Esto sólo lo sabe William, a medias; pero, de todas maneras, no lo comentes con nadie, para todos, tú sigues Siendo, Elizabeth Swan de Turner, Reina de los Piratas, pero nada más. Hasta que el momento llegue… 

— Comprendo… 

— Ahora, llámame cuando la primera anormalidad que sientas en tu cuerpo se presente. 

— ¿Anormalidad? 

— Has dejado de ser una mujer, por lo tanto, no sangrarás nunca más. Luego de que la última gota de sangre salga de tu cuerpo, pronuncia mi nombre. Es un largo camino que recorrer oculto de todos aquellos que alguna vez conociste. 

— A decir verdad, más bien, siento que esto es algo _excitante_. 

— Lo es, mi niña, lo es… _un toque de destino_. No lo olvides… si algo sucede, algo que no puedan controlar, William podrá encontrarme… 

2

— Lizzy… que alegría verte —Saludó el capitán Sparrow. 

— ¿Qué quieres, Jack? 

— Oh pequeña Lizzy, hieres mi sentimientos… ¿Qué no puede un viejo amigo, saludar? 

— No sabía que fuésemos amigos, Jackie… —El hombre colocó una mueca de desagrado en su cara, mientras que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se reían disimuladamente. 

— Obviando eso… —Le rodeó con un brazo por el cuello—. ¿Crees que pueda preguntarte algo? 

— Por supuesto que puedes preguntarme, Capitán… después de todo ¿somos amigos, no? 

— Mi querida Alteza… ¿De qué exactamente hablaron Tía Dhalma y tú, a solas? 

— Oh… ¿Tu curiosidad ha despertado? —Preguntó arreglándole la camisa, con actitud lasciva. 

— Ummm, pongámoslo como que estoy preocupado por ti, Lizzie. Muy preocupado… 

— Entiendo¿Por qué no le preguntas a Will, Jack? —El capitán del perla negra se atragantó en su propia saliva, haciendo sus gestos extraños, mientras que Elizabeth se desembarazaba del artero hombre—. No me dijo nada interesante de oír, Jackie, al contrario de ustedes, y por lo que he logrado ver, ella tiene sentido de _juego limpio_. Me voy a con William, estoy harta del Perla Negra, ahora, sino me necesitas para nada más, me iré a ver a mi _esposo_.

3

— ¿Te lo dijo? —Preguntó Barbossa. 

— Ni por asomo… 

— ¿Crees que sospeche de algo? 

— Lo dudo, me dijo que le preguntara al mozalbete. 

— Pongo mis manos al fuego a que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que va a suceder. Si La bruja de Calypso está esperando utilizarlo como carnada para atrapar a Amenti, no creo que haya sido tan estúpida como para haberle insinuado algo al chico. Ahora… 

— El _Flying Dutchman_ siempre tiene que tener un capitán, ella no matará a William ni por todo el oro del mundo, ella NECESITA alguien que guíe las almas… Me preocupa más lo que puede destruir cualquiera de nuestros planes. ¿Recuerdas el precio por nuestra _inmortalidad_? Parece que un demonio ha decidido venir a destruir todo… esto se me hace conocido ¿Dónde lo he oído antes? 

— ¿Y qué planea¿Convertirnos en un ejército, o algo así…¿Piensa utilizarnos? 

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? 

— ¿De qué le serviríamos tres capitanes, el 'niño lindo' y una tripulación completamente humana? 

— ¿Por qué crees que quiero saber qué demonios le dijo Tía Dhalma a Elizabeth? Está planeando algo… y creo que la 'Reina' tiene algo que ver en esto… ¡Pero de todas maneras! Ella prometió algo y eso lo hará, lo único que haremos luego será seguir con nuestras vidas. ¿Eso es lo que buscamos no? Ser inmortales, todo lo demás, pierde interés… 

— Espero que tengas razón, Jack… 

— Yo también, Héctor… yo también… 

4

— Emm… entonces ¿Debemos pasar por allí? —Preguntó Will asomándose por las amuras para tener una mejor visualización del estrecho espacio del que hablaba David Jones. 

— Aye… —Contestó con desgana. 

— Parece ser imposible… ¿No hay otro camino? —Insistió mirándole directamente a los ojos azules. 

— ¿Te parece que hay otro camino chico? —Inquirió sin paciencia, agarrándole por la cabeza, moviéndosela a placer. 

— No parece… 

— Entonces deja de tontear y da las órdenes pertinentes. 

5

— Señor… 

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Preguntó William, moviendo la taza, sentando en la cocina del barco. 

— Queremos decirle que, todo aquel que ha entrado en ese estrecho, no ha logrado salir jamás. 

— ¡Aye Capitán¡Se rumorea que unas criaturas mitológicas devoran todo lo que entra! 

— Amm… pues¿Por qué no van y hablan con David Jones y le proponen no entrar allí? Estoy seguro que estará encantado de responderle todas sus dudas y preocupaciones —Contestó irónico, levantándose de allí y yendo al timón para ver las estrellas un rato.

— ¿William? —Le despertó alguien al rato de su ensoñación. El capitán miró hacia atrás—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? 

— Como siempre, no es como si tuviese mucha opción. En cierta forma tengo que hacer lo que Calypso diga, así que, tenemos que… ¿Es verdad lo de las leyendas?

— A según, navegas 3 días y 3 noches en total oscuridad, luego, una luz incandescente que te ciega, y justo cuando recuperas la visión aparecen las criaturas para devorarte. 

— Suena casi como las historias de Gibbs… sólo te faltó decir "si crees en tales cosas". 

— Nadie ha logrado agarrar la copa para llenarla con el Líquido Eterno, Will… 

— Al parecer —Dijo exhalando derrotado—. De nuevo tendremos que lograr lo imposible. 

— Eso parece, hijo… eso parece… 

**TBC**


End file.
